


Family Wanted

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto takes advantage of another man's loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hm? Oh those. They're my lover's." 

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, pawing at the odd, buckled tags hanging from a small perch on top of the cupboard. "Why's she not wearing them then? Aren't those, like, nametags?" 

"Those were retrieved from the field," said Iruka, bringing the steaming pot to the table. Ramen- home cooked, Naruto's favourite. "Now, eat up before it gets cold. You want to grow up big and strong to be Hokage, right?" 

"From a field? So she lost them?" asked Naruto, coming to sit by the table. 

"No-" Iruka stilled. "He's- It means those are the only thing of his that could be found. Usually- Usually it's not a very good sign." 

It seemed understanding finally caught up with Naruto, whose eyes got big and bright as he swallowed around the chopsticks he had shoved in his mouth. Iruka poured ramen into the boy's cup. 

"Come on, eat up. If you think I'm going to let you eat ramen every day now that you live with me you are sorely mistaken," said Iruka. 

Naruto poked around his cup before lifting the noodles to his mouth tentatively. 

He'd wondered about the available space the sensei seemed to have. No wonder then. He'd been at the right place at the right time to snatch up a spot that had only recently been made available. 

"Thank you sensei! Your ramen is the best, believe it!" 

"Yes, yes- just please keep your mouth shut as you eat. The sight I get is not percisely attractive." 

Naruto didn't understand, but he tried to slow down anway. Iruka was right in that eating too quickly ended in a pained stomach, and truthfully speaking he didn't think the sensei would try to steal his dinner anyway. But- old habits died hard. 

"Seconds please!" 

"Na- Wha- Already? Naruto!" 

He grinned- He wasn't too worried. Though he'd been hated all life he felt as with Iruka-sensei he had built a special connection. THAT special connection. Family. It might have been lover-san's connection and lover-san's family, but now he was gone. It was all Naruto's. 

And he refused to feel guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When situations change, they change suddenly, with the ferocity of lightning shooting down from the sky (or off someone's fingertips).

##### Iruka's (and Kakashi's) bedroom  
2:44AM

"I almost pierced your ribcage," said Kakashi unhappily, sucking on a charred tumb. He was sitting on their bed, hair sprouting every which way after it having been trimmed with what Iruka assumed to be projectiles of some sort, but looking remarkably good for a man who was supposedly dead.

He wouldn't be looking quite so stellar in a minute or two though, for the moment Iruka's fingers functioned properly again there was going to be some friendly strangling.

"You tried to Chidori my adoptive son," said Iruka, speaking slowly, holding on to the windowframe for support. He had hoped that the fresh air would help clear his head, but instead rain was trinkling in through the gap to the floor. Kakashi would be wiping it up later. "You disappear for MONTHS, leaving behind only a pair of mangled dogtags and a bunch of people thinking you're dead, and then come back wielding THE FUCKING ONE TECHNIQUE I'VE TOLD YOU TO NEVER USE WITHIN THE HOUSE."

Kakashi grimaced, at the words adoptive and son or at the volume, Iruka did not know. "Well, you see... The situation I walked in on didn't look very good- it's surprisingly hard to tell someone's age when they're huddled up beneath a blanket. And, I know retrospection's a bitch but you COULD have left a note outside the window warning me-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! You want me to be leaving notes for ghosts, is it? So that the neighbours think I'm even crazier than they already do, huh? If that's what you want I'll be more than happy assisting with your murder and then I'll leave TONS OF NOTES AROUND THE HOUSE FOR YOU TO FIND!"

"Maah, maah... It was only a suggestion," said Kakashi, holding out his hands in a placating manner. It was the last thing he should have done, combined with the lazy tone.

Iruka put it on Kakashi being a COPYING genious- he apparently didn't learn very well on his own.

"Out," said Iruka, surprising Kakashi with his low tone. The jonin instantly sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Uhh... Iruka?" said Kakashi, the confusion and now alarm evident in his voice. 

"You're not injured are you?" asked Iruka, looking at Kakashi pointedly and waiting until he got a hesitant shake of the head in return. Iruka almost laughed at the perplexed expression, willing to bet his life that Kakashi was calculating the merits of downplaying his injuries versus overplaying them. "Then you'll be going out. Of the room," he specified when Kakashi looked almost scared for a moment. "On the couch. The doghouse. Whatever you want to be calling it."

"Oh," said Kakashi, but his shoulders let up just enough to let Iruka know the specifications had been welcome.

Iruka wasn't getting rid of Kakashi, he was merely buying time to think. And solving the lodging problem. Iruka's eyes flickered to the other side of the bed where Naruto lay knocked out and oblivious to the world. 

"You really adopted him?" asked Kakashi as Iruka began to make his way around the bed to tend to his rowdy blonde.

Iruka felt for Naruto's pulse, finding it steady and strong. Not that Iruka had expected anything but- Kakashi was too skilled for mistakes like that.

"Does it bother you?" asked Iruka, stroking a thumb over the blonde's cheek and smiling slightly at the dribble of drool hanging off his mouth.

"Depends on whether said kid has a father," said Kakashi, and when Iruka looked up he could see the jonin's eyebrow up, asking a question. It took Iruka a moment to understand, but when he did, he burst out laughing. "Hey, it's a viable question," said Kakashi teasingly. 

"Jealous bastard," snickered Iruka. "But no, just... No."

"That's good," said Kakashi, looking around the room. Iruka didn't know, but he'd looked at the same room with completely different eyes only minutes prior. This time his hands did not clench upon the sight of a foreign mat on the floor, nor did his eyes linger on the painting that was different from the one he was used to seeing on that wall. He still noticed the change, but it didn't matter anymore. Still, the jealous part of him demanded he ask, "You re-decorated?" not because he didn't trust Iruka but, well, just in case.

But, when he turned to Iruka, he found to his surprise the brunette looking at him. "What?" asked Kakashi, perplexed, not knowing how to read the look on the brunette's face but instinctively knowing that it bore a lot of meaning.

"I'm not quite sure if you're thick or just easy going," muttered Iruka, but the tone of his voice was soft so Kakashi assumed it was meant as an endearment. Maybe.

"What?" asked Kakashi again, not for the first time feeling like he was missing half their conversation.

"You asked me if Naruto had a father," said Iruka, slowly. He was amused, but also exasperated. Kakashi stared at him blankly. "Let's put it like this: I didn't adopt Naruto in order to sleep with his father, but if Naruto DID have a father I would be highly predispositioned to sleep with... This person." 

"I'm too alarmed to interpret that properly," said Kakashi honestly. "But as long as by "This Person" you mean me, okay. I might have a sudden urge to sharpen my tools if you do not." 

Iruka rolled his eyes, no longer even trying to hide his frustration. "Thank you. I will inform Naruto in the morning that he might as well get used to calling you Father," he said cattily.

Kakashi might have taken offense at his tone if not for the words spoken in it.

"I," began Kakashi angrily, only to suddenly swallow his words when his brain caught up with him. He didn't WANT to be a father, had avoided the dreaded F-word since his youth actually, but if Iruka was the mother and mothers had sex with fathers- In the name of the good Yondaime, he was trapped!

Unless he could convince Iruka to give the kid up, then... No, that wasn't going to happen, was it?

"I didn't meant it would have to be tomorrow, just... Think about it, okay?"

"Let me think I have a choice in this for a few weeks," advised Kakashi. "Then... Breach the subject carefully. Preferably when I'm too tired to object after a round or two or five of great sex."

"I love you," breathed Iruka, coming to sit beside him on the bed. Kakashi knew right then he'd said the right thing, even if it might come back to bite him in the ass.

Iruka leaned into him, breathing in the scent of his hair and foreign clothing. Kakashi put an arm around the brunette's waist loosely, just enough to satisfy his possessive side, taking in with delight the way Iruka's chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

"At least give me a kiss before you shove me out the door," said Kakashi into the brunette's ear. Iruka's brown eyes glittered in the light before the brunette moved forward suddenly, pressing a quick kiss to masked lips. Kakashi let out a breath of horror, realizing at once what the game the brunette was playing. "I still had the mask on! You can't do it before I remove the mask!"

"I've told you to take it off as soon as you enter the house. Own fault," said Iruka without a touch of remorse in his voice. He sounded adorably proud of the trick he'd played on the Copy Nin.

Kakashi soaked in the attention. He liked that Iruka sort-of hero-worshipped him and he liked that the brunette lacked comprehension of what he was capable of (theoretically Iruka knew, but he'd never seen it and had never felt it and thus acted like a kid who had never burned his fingers on the stove). He liked that Iruka would play jokes on him, liked that Iruka dared swat him, shout at him or throw his illegible reports at his face.

And yes, he had to admit he looooved how when he returned home from a long mission Iruka would obediently roll over and let him reclaim his side of the bed. In past relationships that had not always been a given (oh how he had hated dating AnBu).

"Kakashi," whispered Iruka against his lips, breath tickling and warming the surface of Kakashi's mask. "The couch."

"Work in the morning?" asked Kakashi, matching Iruka's low, secretive tone.

Iruka's lips turned up and he slowly ran a hand to the edge of Kakashi's mask, sliding it down. "Yes," he said lowly, before pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Well, he supposed the reclaiming of his side on the bed would have to be figuratively this time. He would let the blonde borrow it... But only because he felt guilty about the misguided Chidori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this like three times and then I spent like twice that time editing. For a piece that I've had in my head for a long time it was particularly hard to write. GG. 
> 
> Not sure if there are still some inconsistencies, but if I don't stop editing now I never will ;) Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: In this work I don't think Kakashi is actually dead. Just... Cronically late.


End file.
